


Passenger

by moonlightsdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Michael also loves to monologue, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s14e14 Ouroboros, angelic abilities, i'm really bad at tagging sorry, other characters will be mentioned but not tagged, speculation-kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightsdean/pseuds/moonlightsdean
Summary: With Michael having escaped Dean's mind and caused destruction in the bunker, Jack took the initiative to end things once and for all with Michael. Now with Michael dead and Dean freed of having Michael trapped within his mind, he'll be able to relax and have time to deal with the aftermath of what happened with the AU hunters. But what if Michael's relinquish from Dean's mind wasn't as clear cut as it was made out to be? When things start going awry for Dean he's left to wonder what really happened during the time he was unconscious, and why he just can't catch a break.I was not and am still not convinced of the ending for 14x14 and everything that has happened after that. This is basically a small theory I had to explain the events of what went down in that episode and further on. It's also mostly what I really want to happen on the show, but something I know I'll never get so I needed to write it out before it drove me insane.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trevelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevelies/gifts).



> This is my first fic ever, so please bear with me as I try and figure everything out. I'm also very new to fic style writing so if the flow seems off, that's probably why.

** Euphoria **

Isn't that what being possessed by something so divine should feel like? To feel... bliss? Elation? If there was one thing Dean had learned over all these years about angels and their vessels, it was that possession was never blissful.

 

** A Bright White Light **

A light so incandescent, he could feel the raw power and energy it radiated as soon as he had muttered that simple three letter word. The word that would change his life forever. The nuclear vitality that was emitted from him was so powerful, but at the same time... it also felt so right?

 

** Fate **

This is what he was "created" for. To fight on heavens side of the apocalypse, to defeat someone who "represented" his own brother. He had almost given in to the world's cosmic plan, until he didn't. Except, that's not how the world works. Eight years later and he'd be faced with the same choice, and the same foe. He'd agree to a deal with the celestial wavelength from an alternate universe, only for it to backfire in the end. He'd fulfill the destiny that he rejected and alter his future forever.

 

And now this part of his life begins when it should've happened years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the prologue, the rest of the chapters won't be in this format I promise. This is just the way I wanted it to start out. I wouldn't have even made it this far in writing the fic if it wasn't for @trevelies pushing me to write it so thank you for giving me the courage! It will take me a while to figure out how I'm going to have the rest of the story go so I apologize ahead of time if my updates are very sporadic.


	2. Chapter 2

_BANG_ _BANG_

 

The loud sounds reverberating through Dean's head woke him up from a comfortable position he had just found on his bed. A light groan was let out and he sat up bringing his hands to rub his temples. The constant pounding, yelling, and banging felt like a migraine that would never end. Then again, that basically was the situation that he was in. He picked up his phone and clicked the power button, the sudden bright light in the dark room made him squint his eyes and wait for his eyes to adjust. 4:54am. Damn. 15 minutes is the longest power nap Dean's been able to sneak in for a while. When you have an archangel banging around and making noise while trying to escape your mind, during all hours of the day, he was glad for any little rest he could get. He stood up and wandered out of his room to see if anyone else was up, but first he headed over towards the kitchen to get some coffee. With his cup in hand, and freshly brewed coffee keeping him awake, he made his way over to the war room and discovered Sam there.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dean asks as he sits in the chair directly across from his brother.

"No, not really. However, I do think I found us a case." Dean's curiosity is peaked, he needs something to keep him busy. Sam turned his laptop around to show him the article that he was reading. "Raton, New Mexico," he continues, "bodies were found torn apart, organs missing, with no signs of struggle." Dean read over the article then looked up at Sam with a skeptical look on his face.

"You sure this is our kind of thing? There's not very much to go on."

Sam shrugged, "Only one way to find out."

Dean let out a reluctant nod and stood up, "Alright, I'll be ready in 15." Sam nodded and headed off towards the hallway to gather his things. As Dean made his way towards his room a loud bang was let out through the metal door that held Michael back, causing Dean to let out a small wince. He closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers along his forehead trying to concentrate. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and let out a steady breath, then resumed toward his room.

* * *

 

After being knocked out by the Gorgon his consciousness wandered until it finally settled in the last place he wanted to be in. His eyes opened slowly to reveal the familiar celling he'd known before, he sat up and let out a small sigh knowing that him being back here was not a good sign.

"Well, well, well... it sure has been a while hasn't it?" An all too familiar voice said aloud, breaking the silence. Dean stood up quickly, hoping to see that the door was still closed and locked. Thankfully it was. "What? No comeback? No... witty remark?" He slowly made his way over to the door, not entirely sure if Michael could see him. "Yes, I do know that you're here."

"Well I hope you're enjoying solitary confinement cause that's all your going to get," Dean replied while trying to look strong and assertive.

"Care to bet on it?"

"I've kept you locked in here for this long, haven't I?"

"True, but you haven't been back here since I was shoved into this... freezer. And I know why." Dean's facial expression changes and now he's starting to look concerned. It's true, he hasn't been here. Not since... He's been trying to avoid it. "You're scared."

"Bullshit," Dean responded, trying to keep as much confidence and conviction in his voice as possible.

"You can lie to yourself all you want Dean, but you know you can't lie to me. And now that you're finally here... I believe it's time to say goodbye to this little... establishment of yours."

What-," Dean started to ask what his doppelgänger meant before he was cut off by Michael banging on the door. The hits were more forceful, the kicks were strong and the door was giving in. Dean ran and put his back against the door, trying to hold it. If he let Michael escape the world would end, and all of it would be _his_ fault. He could feel all the blows being dealt to the door, one after another until it suddenly just stopped. Dean let out a heavy breath thinking that the angel had finally given up, and then one last strike was given and the door was blown off its hinges. Dean was thrown forward by the brute force and landed harshly on the ground while trying to catch himself. He looked up with desperation and anger in his eyes, he should've listened to himself and he should've gone along with Billie's original plan. Michael stepped forward, still in Dean's visage, brushing off any dust and debris that had settled on him. "You won't win," Dean called out while managing to stand up and face the other version of himself.

"You know what Dean? I actually have to thank you."

"For what?" Dean asks, a confused look settling on his face.

"Being locked away in here, it's... there's not much to do and it's given me time to think and explore. To find out more about how your world works, how connected we really are to each other."

"Uh gross." 

Michael rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, but continued on. "And now that I fully understand everything about your world and _you_ ," he started while eyeing Dean, a sinister look beginning to form on his all too calm and expressionless face, "I plan to go about things very differently. Make sure I really do it right this time, and now I know how."

"Anybody ever tell you that you monologue way too much?" Dean replied while running over to his other self, fist raised ready to throw a blow. Michael looked over, a calm settled look on his face and caught Dean's fist. Michael looked into Dean's eyes and let out a small chuckle. He threw Dean back, but not hard enough to knock him down.

"What a waste," Michael said disappointingly, "but don't worry. You'll see things the way _I_ want you to see them. It's just a matter of time."

"Hard pass. Sam and I... we'll find another way to trap you, and that I can guarantee."

"Maybe," Michael let out the slightest shrug, "maybe not. But for now, it's my turn." And with that, Michael held up his hand (similar to 14x9) and snapped his fingers. Dean awoke and shot up from his lying position on the bed in the infirmary, finally feeling the pain of his head wound catch up with him. Something was wrong, the only pain he was feeling was from his concussion. He wasn't hearing any noise or banging in his head until the realization finally hit him. Michael was gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna post this now before I keep rereading it and making changes. Sorry if there are any typos or punctuation errors. I'm not overly happy with this first chapter, but every story has to start out somewhere. I also apologize if my characterization of Michael is shit, I've never written him before.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of weeks had passed since Michael bit the dust, and things were somewhat starting to settle down. With the AU hunters gone, the bunker was a lot quieter then its been in a while. Sam was still grieving in his own way, and Dean... well he hadn't fostered much of relationship with them. Not in the way Sam had. And ever since he came back from his first possession, none of them ever looked comfortable around him. They always had their guard up, afraid that Michael would just pop in any second and slaughter them all. Knowing what he knows now, that was probably the best thing they could've done.

After a few back-to-back hunts, they decided to take it easy for a while. Relax a little bit, but after everything that's happened in the bunker these past few months it probably wasn't the best idea to get some R&R in a place that held so much trauma for everyone.

Dean was at one of the tables in the library, scouring the web for any strange or bizarre cases. He figured he could probably find an easy case and come up with a lie and work it solo. If he stayed in the bunker for another minute he might just lose his mind. He heard the door open up from the second floor and continued to keep his focus on his computer, Cas had just returned from a short trip he didn't give much info about. He made his way over to the room Dean was occupying and walked over to the next available chair.

"How was the trip?" Dean asked as soon as Cas sat in the chair across from him.

"Fine, it wasn't as big an issue as I had presumed."

"Care to share with the class?" Dean looks up from his computer, giving Cas his full attention.

"I'd rather not, it isn't important."

"Whatever you say," Dean replies nonchalantly as he looks back at his screen.

Cas cocks his head to the side and looks over Dean, then finally asks, "How have you been? I know it must not be easy for you thinking that it's your fault that you let Michael go and the chaos he created in such a short amount of time." Cas briefly looks over at the War room then turns his attention back to Dean. Dean looks up and slowly closes his laptop while giving an exaggerated shrug.

"I'm fine, you've been asking me all week and I keep saying I'm fine."

Well, emotions and feelings can change over time..."

"Like I said, I'm really fine Cas. Believe me. Without the constant banging and yelling from Michael 24/7 I'm... let's just say its the best I've felt in a while." Cas nods and proceeds to ask another question.

"What happened exactly?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asks with a confused expression.

"When you were unconscious during the drive back here from New Mexico, I couldn't heal you and I couldn't see what was going on inside your mind. Did something happen? Were you there when he broke out?" Dean tries to remember, but comes up with a blank. 

He shakes his head, "No, I don't remember anything. I just remember waking up and seeing him use Rowena to... I don't even know if I saw something and just don't remember." Cas' face looks puzzled, but reluctantly nods after a few moments.

"Your mind was scattered, who knows if Michael caused any damage while being trapped for so long."

"Well, that's entirely reassuring," Dean replies with a harsh sarcastic tone.

"I mean-"

"I know what you mean Cas. I'd just... I'd rather not think about it, okay?" Cas nods and looks away for a few seconds, aware that he's made Dean uncomfortable. Dean stands up and picks up his computer, putting it under his arm to hold it. "I'm gonna... head back to my room." Dean starts making his way towards the hallway that leads to his room, the last thing he sees is Cas in a state of deep thought before he's eventually swept away into the hallway's corridor and disappears into his bedroom. 

Dean had been sitting at the desk in his room for about half an hour until he hears a knock at his door.

"Yeah?" Dean replies as a response to the knock. Sam enters in with his tablet in hand, he stops as soon as he's stepped a few feet into his brothers room.

"Hey, how're you-"

"If you're gonna ask how I'm doing, like I already told Cas, I'm fine." 

Sam nods and shows to have some kind of internal struggle, but he eventually decides against it and shows Dean the article he had been reading. Dean had read over it for a couple minutes before looking up at Sam.

"I wasn't sure whether to show you or not..."

"No, no I'm glad you did. It'd be stupid to think that all our Michael problems would end once he was killed," Dean lets out a small sigh and looks back at the article.

"Why do you think they're making noise now? If they were wondering where Michael was, wouldn't they have the headlines sooner?"

"Maybe their instructions didn't go this far? Or they might not have had anything in place of Michael getting iced? Whatever it is, they need to be stopped. This is happening because of me, and we need to make sure they don't hurt anyone else."

"Dean... all of this isn't your fault. We didn't know..."

"Yeah, well now we do. And we can do something about it. We'll stop every one of those sons of bitches."

Sam nods and picks up his tablet from the desk.

"I'll get my gear, and I'll meet you by the car in 10. Uh... should we bring Cas?"

"Might as well, we'll need all the help we can get." Dean proceeds to stand up from his desk and pack his things together, Sam makes his way out of Dean's room. A few moments later Jack comes into his room, a curious look on his face.

"What's going on?" Jack asks as he watches Dean pack his things together.

"Gotta take care of something a few towns over. We'll be back soon."

"Can I come?"

Dean stops packing his bag and looks up at Jack, his eyes full of thrill at the thought of a hunt.

"Jack I'm... I'm not sure that's the best idea."

Jack's look of excitement dissipates, "Why not? It's a case isn't it? I can help."

"I know you can, but I don't think we'll be needing everyone on this right now."

Jack looks in Dean's eyes, searching for an answer until he finally realizes. "It's something to do with Michael, isn't it?" Dean proceeds to tell him that that's not the case, but he doesn't have the heart to. Not after everything the kid has done for them. "Michael was my enemy too you know. If there's any part of him left I'd want it extinguished too. Let me come." Dean makes his way over towards Jack and puts his right hand on Jack's left shoulder.

"Kid I know you really want to help, and I appreciate that. Believe me. But we don't know what we're stepping into here, and until we get an idea, it's better for you to wait. Especially with your whole soul and ingesting Michael's grace thing. Once we figure out everything, then you come. Okay?"

Jack watches Dean's eyes, the last look of defiance in his stance finally washing away.

"Okay," he agrees, "but as soon as you need my help..."

"Then we'll raise the bat signal. Now, I need to finish packing. Alright?" Dean makes his way back towards his bag and listens as Jack makes his way out towards the hallway and into his own room. Once Dean had gotten everything he needed, he steps out in the hallway, his bag slung over his shoulder, and closes the door. He turns towards the main rooms in the bunker and starts to walk in that direction until he thinks he hears something down the opposite end of the hallway. He stops and turns around, unsure of what he had just heard. He hears it again, but it's very faint. It almost sounds like someone's calling his name...

"Dean?!" Dean turns around and sees Sam standing at the end of the corridor. "I've been calling your name, but you didn't... Are you okay?" 

Dean turns his head back and makes one last look at the opposite end of the hallway and shakes his head.

"I just thought I heard... never mind." He keeps his back against the ominous hallway and heads in Sam's direction, ready to take care of the never ending laundry list of fuck-ups Michael created.

* * *

After an almost two hour drive they had finally made their to Hays. Dean and Cas visited the crime scene and talked to the officers who were on duty at the time, while Sam left to go talk to the one witness who was on file. After they collected as much information as they could, they met up and discussed what they had learned at their meeting place, a local eatery in town with some decent wifi. After catching each other up and scouring the town for possible hideouts, they finally found where the Michael monsters were crashing. And surprise, surprise it was an abandoned building. 

Cas had went around and collected reconnaissance on the building so they know what they were walking into.

Dean nods, "Alright, Sam and I will take the back entrance while you take the side."

Both Cas and Sam nod and they make their way slowly into the building. After searching just about all the rooms on their side, they make their way towards the "main" room and see that most of the monsters had settled there. 5-3. Almost a fair fight. One of the monsters looked up from the activity that was keeping him busy and sniffed the air deeply, a supercharged werewolf. Great. The werewolf stands up and faces the area that Sam and Dean are hiding behind, the other 4 follow.

"We know you're there, might as well stop hiding," the werewolf calls out, trying to get their attention. Sam and Dean both emerge into the open room, their weapons raised. The werewolves watch them, their eyes taking in every detail. "Where's Michael?" the same guy calls out, must be the leader of the group.

"Dead. He bit the bust a while ago," Dean replies, his hand tightening its grip on his gun.

"You're lying. If Michael was gone, we would've known. We would've felt it."

"Well I'm not, and he really is dead. Let's just all accept that and move on so I can go home."

The leader of the group bares his teeth and growls as he runs towards Dean, his claws out in full force. Dean fires off a shot, the leader stops and looks at the bullet wound, he smiles and continues running forward with the bullet having unaffected him. The other members of the group follow in the footsteps of the leader, all charging towards the two hunters. The leader eventually tackles Dean to the ground and knocks his gun out of his hands, sending it scattering a few feet away. With the leader overpowering him, Dean looks over at Sam fighting off all the other monsters along with Cas who he guesses just joined the party.

He looks back up at the monster and puts all his force in trying to push the leader off of him, but with the monster supercharged he wasn't getting anywhere. The monster looks down at Dean, a smile gleaming in his eyes.

"You wanna know how I know that Michael isn't really dead?" He asks, his grip against Dean tightening.

"Oh yes, please enlighten me," Dean responds sarcastically while continuing to fight against the brute force holding him down. The leader removes one of his hands from holding down the hunter to bring out a concealed angel blade he had been hiding, and points it towards Dean. 

"You were there, you know. When he gave me this power. Isn't it ironic that I'm now more powerful than you?" He points the angel blade down at Dean, using it as an indicator. Dean rolls his eyes. Just what he needs, another villain who loves the sound of their own voice. "And I know he's still alive because I feel his angelic presence. It connects all of us. I can still feel it...," he looks at Dean more closely, a confused look starting to form in his eyes, "but it's... coming from _you_?"

The look in Dean's eyes turn to anger at the thought of what the leader just admitted. The werewolf takes the blade and nicks it along Dean's left arm, causing a blue grace-like light to emit from the wound. Dean can feel the cut being made along his arm and winces while a look of disbelief forms in his eyes. A smug smile spreads along the werewolf's face before he's tackled off of Dean.

Dean feels the sudden release of force off him and looks up from his wound to see that Sam and Cas had taken care of the leader and most of the monsters. Cas makes his way over to Dean and outstretches his right hand to Cas. Dean takes it, using it to help him get up.

"Are you okay?" Cas asks, a worried look starting to settle on his face. Dean looks over at the 4 bodies on the ground, then looks up at Sam and Cas.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't be of more help," Dean replies with a disappointed look.

"It's fine, really. Plus the leader looked pretty strong," Sam replies, hoping it'll make Dean feel better.

"I don't even know what happened," Dean begins, "usually I don't have this much trouble taking out /one/ monster."

"It was weird though...," Sam starts to say aloud.

"What is?" Dean asks.

"He seemed to just go straight for you, I wonder why?"

Dean shrugs, "Maybe he thought I was the stronger one of us?"

"Ha, yeah right," Sam laughs in response.

"You're hurt," Cas observes as he looks at Dean's arm and sees part of the fabric of his jacket torn.

"I'm fine Cas, don't worry."

Cas goes closer towards Dean's arm, wanting to examine the wound when he suddenly looks up at Dean, and is taken aback with a confused and concerned look on his face. "The wound, how did it happen?" Cas asks.

"The leader, he had an angel blade. He must've nicked me with it," Dean replies, making his answer sound more like a guess, "why? What's wrong, Cas?"

"It's...," Cas begins, but decides against it.

"Cas, tell me," Dean pleads.

Cas looks up at Dean, unsure of how to deliver the news, "Dean... the wound..."

"Cas, just spill it out already."

"Dean, it's already healed."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally uploading this at like, 4:30 in the morning. So if there's any grammatical errors then that's why. Anyway, I suck at writing fight scenes so there probably won't be a ton of those in the future haha. Also if this chapter comes off as kind of confusing, then you're getting the point of the story ;) This chapter is the longest I've written so far, and I'm not entirely sure if the rest of the chapters will be this length but I'll see how it goes. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my mediocre writing :)


End file.
